


Pretended Not To Mind

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Insecurity: Glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Pretended Not To Mind

He hated his glasses.

They were massive and almost always fell off of his nose when he tried to bend down to pick things up or do anything remotely athletic. And swimming wasn’t something he wanted to do, unable to see without his glasses but he couldn’t exactly wear the damn things in the pool, forcing him to sit on the edge while his friends horsed around.

And he hated his hair.

It was this dull, dark brown. It didn’t do anything funny like Gavin’s and it didn’t look good at all lengths like Michael’s. He’d been a little glad when the hairdresser chopped off nearly all of his hair, wishing she’d finished the damn job and cut it all off. But, of course, he couldn’t do it himself because it would show them that it bothered him.

His skin was too pale. He was Puerto Rican but only in name and descent. None of that attractive brown tint to his skin that his family members had. No, he was ‘shockingly Caucasian’. He came up with the term but it still felt like someone was ripping bits of his skin off when he heard it.

His teeth were crooked, his smile was off, his eyebrows were too thick, his voice was too deep, his face kept fucking twitching when he was nervous so it looked like he was having a small seizure.

He hated it all.

But in the office, he kept up that smile he hated, laughing with the guys and joking about things when all he wanted to do was crawl back to his apartment and pretend he didn’t have all these qualities he loathed with every fibre of his being.

But in the office, he pretended not to mind.


End file.
